This Thing of Ours
by Vulpine production 666
Summary: When Fox leaves the mafia, can he say in the strait life, can he live peacefully, or will his life turn for the worse? rated for violence, language, extreme amounts of awesomeness, and maybe sex later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is vulpine productions666, or the black Fox 666 and wrath of Fox, showing to you our new story collaboration, this thing of ours. R&R thanks.**_

* * *

_Take this card, and rub it between your hands, and as this card burns, so will your soul burn in hell if you betray your friends..._

Fox's eyes shot open wide, his breath coming out ragged and short. He looked around, before seeing he was safely in his bed, his beautiful wife Krystal next to him. He looked over at his alarm clock. The neon green flashed 3:43 am. Fox sighed. Still having nightmares, still not getting much sleep. Fox gently slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Krystal. He silently closed the bedroom door after stepping out. He crept past his son's room, thankful that the floor was carpeted, so as to muffle his steps. He stepped onto the balcony, and lit up a cigar. The balcony overlooked a suburban area, middle class, full of the blow hard pussies who lived under the governments control, who couldn't take what they want. Fox shook his head.

He forgot, he was one of those people now. Why couldn't he let go of his old life?

He could feel the tension of his suppressed rage and feelings of nostalgia.

"_I need some fucking sleep" _Fox thought. He laid down on his couch and stared at the ceiling.

He slowly closed his eyes. There was then a knock at the door, and he bolted up into a sitting position startled. His eyes wondered along the room and finally reaching a clock on the wall reading 9:38.

He stood, stumbling a bit from his weariness. He slowly made his way to the door and looked through the peep hole. No one could be seen. He went back to the couch and reached under the cushions and grabbing the stainless steel Desert Eagle under it. He pulled the slider back and hid the gun behind his back, walking towards the door. He slowly opened, tightening his grip on the large gun. A blue furred head peeked around the corner, giving him a smile.

"About time you woke up." Krystal said. "You can put the present back, it's safe." She said walking in. Fox looked at his outfit for a second, the white t-shirt and jeans looked tattered and worn. He then turned and followed Krystal into the bleak apartment building. The classical look of someone on the run was about it, the peeling wall paper, the crappy carpet, and the stench about it. The funny thing was, they were on the run.

"Where were you?" Fox asked, dropping the magazine from the gun and ejecting the chamber round.

"I was picking up cloths for you. So you can throw those disgusting things out." She said walking into the bedroom, Fox followed. The room was the only decent looking room in the apartment. Blue walls, white ceiling, king sized luxury bed, all at their own expense.

"And where would they be?" Fox asked, looking around the room, then back out into the living room for the bag.

"Their in the car!" Krystal yelled from the personal bathroom, the sound of running water being heard shortly after. Fox sighed and walked towards the door leading out into the hall.

-

Fox looked around the corner. He sighed in relief his boss hadn't seen him and straightened his outfit. He turned and quickly ran into the store, dodging a fellow worker and finally to the front counter. He looked over the paper-work and quickly stuffed them away as his boss walked into the electronics store.

"How ya doin', boss?" Fox asked, giving a waving gesture to the tall badger.

"Fox, back, now." The badger snapped, going through the back door with Fox in tow.

"What do you want?" Fox asked as they reached the alley he had come in. The badger pushed Fox against the wall, giving him a hard punch across the jaw.

"You're making me lose money here, buddy." The badger complained, pushing Fox to the ground. "I'm sick of you and your god damn excuses. And this point I'm going to have to get rid of you." He continued, kneeing Fox in the face, cracking his head against the building wall.

"You guinea fuck!" The badger shouted kicking at Fox. Fox caught the kick, and threw his leg up, flipping The badger.

"Guinea? Now, you went and used a racial slur, I think you need an anger management class," Fox said, kicking the badger in the ribs. A loud crunch came, followed by a pained groan. Fox picked up a trash can nearby, and bashed it against the badgers head, a resounding _boom_ coming from the metal can. Fox picked him up and repeatedly punched him in the face and stomach. Blood poured out of the badger's mouth and nose.

"Now, what am I?" Fox pulled him close to his face.

"Fired," the badger spit in his face. Fox through him against the wall, and as he bounced off the wall, punched him in the throat.

* * *

_**So, how do you all like it? Please leave a review telling us how you liked it, thanks!**_

_**Vulpine productions 666-**_

_**and when he gets to heaven,**_

_**to St. Peter he will tell,**_

_**one more soldier reporting sir,**_

_**I've served my time in hell.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Black Fox)**_

Chapter 2? Already? God… ok Onwards!

_**(Wrath of Fox)**_

_**yeah, to all you people thinking one of us is better than the other, try to giess which half was written by who!!**_

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Fox walked into the front of the apartment he stayed at. He walked up the stairs and peeked into the living room. He heard a slight snore, and stepped in satisfied that she was asleep. The lights flicked on, and Krystal peeked around the corner, no smile or anything. She brought a hand up and motioned him to get closer. He hung his head and stepped closer.

"What happen at your job today?" Krystal asked, nothing but anger in her gaze.

"Can't you tell?" Fox said, pointing to his bloody nose, block eye, then turning his head and showing the blood dripping down the back of his head. "And I got fired for DEFENDING myself!" He half yelled. Krystal shook her head and made him turn around.

"Ow… this doesn't hurt at all?" She said, moving some of the fur out of the way to see the deep gash. "Why did you fight back? It's is only going to attract attention."

"He said a very bad word…" Fox said turning and walking into the kitchen. This room was the biggest mess he had ever seen. "What happened here?"

"I tried to cook home made spaghetti," Krystal said indicating to the sauce stains on the wall, floor , and ceiling.

"How... how did you get the sauce on the ceiling? I... I don't think I could do that if I tried," Fox said shaking his head.

"Don't change the subject, I'm still upset with you," Krystal turned her back on Fox.

"Krys, I told you it wasn't my fault!" Fox raised his voice slightly.

Krystal went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"C'mon Krys, I'm sorry," Fox slumped against the door.

_**The next morning**_

Fox woke up on his couch, his stainless steal desert eagle in hand.

He looked over the couch at the bedroom door. It was slightly ajar.

Fox stumbled over, pushing the door open gently, his head throbbing from his earlier fight. He saw his wife lying on their bed, asleep.

Fox, curled up next to her, and lay there, wondering how he was going to find a job.

* * *

_**You kno the drill with this, footer **_


	3. Enter John Masonelli

_**Fox sat on his couch watching T.V. He still had no job, and sat around his house all day.**_

He was watching the news, his attention drifting away, until he heard the word 'mafia' come up. His ears twitched in the direction of the speakers. The news anchor was a jaguar who looked like he just did some coke lines.

"_this just in, all known members of the Lupero crime family, have been jailed or have died. This looks like the end of the once most powerful organized crime family."_

Fox's jaw dropped, and his eyes flew open. "Holy shit," he whispered.

"Krystal!" Fox called out. The blue vixen entered the room.

"What Fox? What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Absolutely nothing, the old family is gone," he said excitedly.

Krystal gasped. Fox grinned from ear to ear. "I'm going out, I'll be back in a few hours," Fox practically ran out the door

Fox got into his car, and drove toward the nearest bar. As he pulled out, he noticed a black van pulling out behind him, following him. He swerved through traffic, trying to lose his pursuer. He tried for half an hour to get rid of the tail, but with no success.

He finally pulled into an ally way, grabbed his silver Desert Eagle and clicked off the safety, And stepped out of his car. Fox held the pistol behind his back, until the driver stepped out of the van to reveal a gray haired fox. Fox gasped and put his gun away.

"John Masonelli, you son of a bitch! I thought you were going to kill me!" Fox said throwing the pistol into his car and embracing his old friend.

(A/N: this guy sounds exactly like Sean Connery)

"I'm not gonna kill you," the silver vulpine smiled. "So, I'm assuming you saw the news?" John asked.

"Yes, and I was about to celebrate," Fox responded.

"Well you must not show yourself in public, for that is not completely true, there is still a small part left alive and free,"

"What?"

"Yes, at least ten still remain, including your brother," John informed him.

"So that murdering _bastardo _is still alive? Fuck!" Fox kicked a trash can.

Fox could not control his rage as he grabbed the can he had kicked and threw it past John. John didn't even flinch, he had seen this all too often.

"Fox, we need to go before they roll by." The silver vulpine said stuffing his hands into his classical tan trench coat.

"But where am I going to go? They definitely know where I am by now!" Fox yelled as he sat in his wheeled car, holding his head in his hands.

John walked over, leaning on the car and looking in. "You're going to stay at your house. You know me; I have people on the inside. They won't find out any time soon." He reassured Fox, smacking the roof of the car twice and walking towards his van. "I'll keep in touch, you might want to keep the gun of yours close though!" He said before jumping into the van, throwing it into reverse and taking off before Fox could object to anything.

_Now what? _Fox thought, grabbing his gifted weapon from years ago.

(YA KNOW YOU PEOPLE SAW THIS COMING FROM ME!!)

_Will…_

Fox placed the weapon down and stomped on the gas. The car screeched into a forward motion, keeping it going and throwing the high powered car into a sideways drift.

* * *

**Come on!! Come on!! Ya know you saw it from me! Me and Wrath agreed we should bring OC's in, it make the fic work better!**

_**Lol, from wrath of Fox.**_


End file.
